Talk:Hell
First off, we have to go by what's canon. By that, I mean we have to go by whose shown to be in Hell (either in Hell itself or just escaped from that place to the living world, like "Fusion Reborn" and "Super 17 Saga"), or in the case of Broly or Raditz, just being mentioned to be a resident of Hell. If we don't see any Villains living eternity in Hell at any point in the series, don't add them, since, while we could guess they are in Hell, there's no way of verifying that they are. Besides, even assuming that they were sent to hell due to having a villainous past isn't enough, especially when taking into account Piccolo Jr's first death (since, despite having done quite a bit of evil in his past, he was allowed to go to King Kai's planet to train anyways, basically getting a free pass, so to speak. And Dabura, well, he was sent to heaven, anyways.). Basically, unless we either A. seeing the character escape from Hell, B. seeing said character IN Hell, C. is mentioned to be a resident in Hell, or D. is seen being sent to Hell by King Yemma at the check-in station it from one of their escapes, or the first time they've died we simply can not let them into the list of Hell residents. New Additions I believe I saw Wheelo's True Body In GT Once,With Somebody who Appeared Like Kochin,So add him to the list or not? Silver Sinspawn 02:21, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :That wasn't Wheelo's true body...it was Kochin though. We never actually saw what Wheelo looked like...but I assume he is a resident of hell regardless, even if he did not appear in that scene with his body. When it comes to adding him into the list, I wouldn't recommend it as we can't be 100% certain it was him. - 02:31, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Well,Do We Add Kochin? Silver Sinspawn 03:30, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :Yes, if Kochin appeared among the people escaping from hell, then yes, we add him. I remember seeing Misokatsun, Ebifurya, and Kishime...but not Kochin though. - 14:33, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::Speaking of who appeared or not. PrinceZarbon, I need to ask this: Did Spice appear in either GT or Fusion reborn? I'm asking because someone inserted him into the hell article, and yet, I don't recall his article even saying that Spice even appeared in GT, or heck, Fusion Reborn even. :I don't remember seeing any of the Spice Boys in either of the hell escape scenes, although it's obvious they'd be in hell as we see Ginger and Sansho, who were first aligned with Garlic Junior prior to the Spice Boys came to his side. However, we can't work on assumption alone, so if we don't clearly see him, then no, he should not be listed. - 04:17, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::I haven't really watched GT, so I have no way of knowing. However, the only reason I left in the other Spice boys Jr. Saga era, I mean was because their respective articles DID say they appeared in GT. Well,May Not Fit under this Talk Catogory,but What about Turles's Right Hand Man,Amond, he was in Fusion Reborn,Hell,He Was Even On the Official Poster,Behind Zarbon,But Small,it looks sorta like Zarbon, But he is the only other person in the Series Wit Hair Like that.... --Silver Sinspawn 06:30, 26 April 2009 (UTC) And! It Is Entirely Possible The Spice Boys Fall Into Either of these Theories:1: They Are Just Filler Characters,Never Mentioned Again,and Toriyama Simply Could have.....Forgot Or 2: Gohan Never Actually Killed Them,Merely Knocking them into some sort of Coma,and putting them somewhere else on The Lookout,and they Were sucked into the Dead zone With Garlic Jr. --Silver Sinspawn 06:39, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :I saw many of Turles' crew in the Fusion Reborn flick. But in neither instance did I see the Spice Boys. And that is highly because of not pertaining to the fact that they were filler. That may be a major reason. Regardless, I did see many of Turles' crew though. - 18:14, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::Err, I think they were killed by Gohan in GT when they escaped from Hell (or at least, that's what Vinegar, Salt, and Mustard's pages said.). Of course, seeing how I've never actually seen Dragon Ball GT, thus making myself unable to verify if this is true, that could have been false information from the article's standpoint. :::That is false misinformation. Lots of that misinformation was added to the pages which is all being slowly removed. None of the Spice Boys make an appearance after the Garlic Junior saga. - 00:07, 27 April 2009 (UTC) So,Do We Add The Turles Crusher Corps? The Spice Boys We're Filler,Or are Just in The Dead Zone..... --Silver Sinspawn 04:51, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :We only add people who actually appear on screen. So if you see them in the episode, then yes, they would be noted in the list. - 04:53, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Dude.....that was Fast.I Thought Misokatsun,Etc were Androids.And Androids Shouldnt Go to Hell,Because,the have no Souls O.O (Cept Gero,who,Y'know,wasnt born Android) also,This lost is in the order they died Right? Then Dodorias elite should be later on the list. --Silver Sinspawn 04:59, 27 April 2009 (UTC) I've Taken the Liberty of going through Villains,and Any page that Says That they made a Cameo Has Been Added to the list,if they werent,then its not my fault,its whoever edited it before me. --Silver Sinspawn 06:42, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Misokatsun does appear in the Fusion Reborn flick. Screenshots rule above all else. Anything official is always a better resource. I can't say I remember seeing Turles in any of the clips, but I do remember seeing his men. - 14:55, 27 April 2009 (UTC) I Think Hell MIGHT have divisions,Because,as in the DBZ anime,we only see the IMPORTANT villans.i think Henchmen Go to a Different Part of Hell --Silver Sinspawn 19:23, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :You're wrong, of course. All the important henchmen are next to the other villains. I seriously can't think of anyone who doesn't appear in hell except for the Spice Boys. And that's probably just because they are filler. - 20:01, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::And even IF many of these villains didn't appear in Hell, they were at least mentioned to be in Hell (eg, Broly, Raditz of course). Also, that part reminds me, DID we even see Hoi/Hirudegarn in Hell, or at the very least escaping from it? I don't know if they did appear (the only Movie character that actually escaped from Hell in GT era was Cooler.) :::I have substantial screenshot evidence of all the characters escaping from hell. And no, I don't remember seeing Hirudegarn (Hildegarn) or Hoy (Hoi) amongst the slew of villains. - 00:57, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Yes,But Some MINOR henchmen Don't Appear in The anime Series (eg Dodoria) I Just bought Fusion Reborn,And Yep,No Hirudegarn. --Silver Sinspawn 04:44, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :Dodoria isn't minor. He's a major villain in the Namek saga. The movie villains are more minor, hence their lesser appearance ratio. However, Dodoria appears in GT. He is on the cover to Fusion Reborn as well with a slew of villains escaping. - 15:54, 29 April 2009 (UTC) I Meant he Doesnt appear watching the fight with kid buu in dbz.or any other time in DBZ,and he WASNT on the Cover.....i have it Right next to me,he isnt there --Silver Sinspawn 19:31, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :Don't be dismissive. He's on the cover: - 19:37, 29 April 2009 (UTC) All i see is a tiny,hard to see person.Slug is behing cooler.but not in the movie,do we add him? OH! i See him.But he wasnt on the Official Poster.thats what i looked at. --Silver Sinspawn 19:40, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :It's good that you see him... I have an enlarged version of the same image, where he is blatantly evidently there. Yes, it is true that Lord Slug is also there on the cover, among others such as Misokatsun. - 19:41, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, and besides which, when Fusion Reborn was made, Hirudegarn didn't exist. 19:58, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :::Which would make perfect sense as to why Hirudegarn and Hoy aren't there. - 20:07, 29 April 2009 (UTC) fusion reborn was movie 12,right? and Wrath of the dragon was 13? That Would also mean we will never see abo or kado.....Unless A New Manga or Anime is ever made --Silver Sinspawn 04:40, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure what you mean by "we won't see" Abo and Kado...they are the villains in Movie 14. I assume you mean they aren't amongst the people escaping from hell. Of course they can't be there mate...the events of movie 14 take place after movie 12. And furthermore, Abo and Kado were never killed. I do think that if there were a movie 15 made, they might make a further appearance there.- 15:37, 30 April 2009 (UTC) THATS EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN YOU IDIOT.Stop Talking Down to Me.But I Dont think there will be another movie featuring Hell :Just because I speak on a more sophisticated level does not mean I talk down to you. Please refrain from using flamatory remarks. One more outburst like that "idiot" phrase and you can enjoy a nice lengthy ban. I'm very flexible and respectful. You don't have to say disgusting phrases in order to feel you've been efficient in conveying yourself. That's your second warning. - 22:35, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Did king vegeta, bardock, tora, fasha, shugesh, borgos or any of the saiyans that frieza killed on planet vegeta made any appearances in hell? I am just asking this question because I remember watching the frieza saga showing Fasha, tora, bardock, king vegeta and his royal guard and also vegeta in a brief cameo appearance in hell during frieza's recollection of various saiyans whose deaths he was responsible for meaning that during that firey scene means that they are residents of hell after there defeat by frieza. dbzfaner100(talk) 13:9, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :They never made an appearance in Hell. The short brief appearance in the Frieza saga was a combination of a memory and a hallucination that Goku had of his ancestors. It wasn't a telepathic link through hell. - 01:59, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, and besides which, IF they were in hell, I don't think they ARE able to form a telepathic link from there, as they would need a Kai's help to do that (either direct help Piccolo, Goku, and Yamcha did by grabbing his shoulder, or via communicating with him (such as when Goku and Vegeta asked King Kai for him to relay their message towards earth asking for help lending Goku their energy to take down Kid Buu. In which case, they had to actually say it out loud, not think it.) Idiot Comes From the Greek Word,Meaning Private Citizen........More Sophisticated Levels? Just Because You Are 24,Doesnt Mean You are More Sophisticated than me.........You Don't Seem Very Respectful. I've Just Joined this Wiki.I've Made what i Like to Think,are A Lot of Helpful Edits. The Only saiyans Ever to be Seen in Hell are Raditz,Nappa and Vegeta.Broly Was Mentioned as being in Hell,but none of bardocks Crew Were --Silver Sinspawn 04:37, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Alright, seems that after more of these disrespectful remarks, a ban is in order. Hopefully, you will be a bit more respectful after the ban is lifted. And my age has nothing to do with how you've managed to continue your very rude remarks. You should show respect to everyone. - 16:59, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Hi PrinceZarbon, I just want to ask you something: Did Dodoria's elites ever made any appearance or were at least mentioned to be in hell? Also did Andriods 13, 14 and 15 ever made any appearances in hell during the movie fusion reborn or the super 17 saga? Do you think that it would be okay that i can add them to the list in the known residents of hell? DBZfaner100(talk) 00:3, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :I don't remember seeing any of those specific androids. It is also likely that Dodoria's elite fighters did make minor appearances in the background, but since they are all unnamed characters, it is best to leave them out. - 19:32, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Hey PrinceZarbon, I have to ask you another question: Did the Cell Jr.s make any appearances in hell during the super 17 saga or the movie fusion reborn? DBZfaner100(talk) 23:4, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :I did not see the Cell Jr.'s, although there were plenty of Saibamen running around. - 02:30, 3 May 2009 (UTC) and chances are, if they were in hell, they were newly made by Cell,not the ones gohan killed Hey PrinceZarbon, I have to ask you a few questions: Did Mercenary Tao make any appearances in hell? I am just this question, because since he was killed by either super buu or kid buu when he blew up the earth i hesr that he was most likely sent to hell by king yemma after that happened. Also which saiyans do we actually see in hell or aleast are mentioned to be in hell? DBZfaner100(talk) 46:12, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :We never see Tao in hell. We can't assume he is sent to hell because when all the Red Ribbon Army members escape in GT (among them General Blue, Captain Yellow, and Assistant Black) Tao is not there. The only saiyans I can confirm are Nappa and Raditz. - 18:51, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Hello PrinceZarbon, There's something that i need to ask you: Did Turles ever make any appearances in hell or was at least mentioned to be there? The reason why i am asking is because since he appeared in the movie plan to ecradtion of the saiyans revived as a ghost warrior along with freiza, cooler and lord slug dosen't that mean he came from hell with those villians. DBZfaner100(talk) 32:4, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :I remember seeing Turles in the OVA special with Slug and Cooler. But I don't remember seeing him in hell. - 20:39, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Hi PrinceZarbon, Can i please ask you this question: Did Hoi and Hirudegarn make any appearances in hell or aleast were mentioned to be there? DBZfaner100(talk) 04:5, 6 May 2009 (UTC)